herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sticky Joe
Sticky Joe is an old hobo who resides in the disgusting filth of Beast Boy's room. Although his grimy and "sticky" lifestyle may not be to appealing to people, such as Robin, he's actually a kindly soul, willing to sacrifice himself for the Teen Titans. Previously thought to have been buried underneath trash for good in his debut episode "Hot Garbage", Sticky Joe is confirmed to still be alive; he has made cameo appearances in quite a few episodes due to him being a rather popular character. He's voiced by Cyborg's voice actor, Khary Payton. Bio Tired of the smell coming from Beast Boy, the rest of the Titans decide to take action and find the source of the stench. They end up in Beast Boy's room, which is a huge dump with mounds of garbage everywhere and even some living creatures. Among these creatures is Sticky Joe, who is living within Beast Boy's room huddled over a fire of burning socks. He happily greets the team, and is not shown until later when Beast Boy is sent away by Robin to be taught by Raven about cleanliness. While Cyborg and Starfire pick up the garbage in Beast Boy's room, Robin deals with Sticky Joe in combat. Robin battles him with his staff, while Sticky Joe defends himself gallantly with a spoon. Robin manages to knock Sticky Joe's can of beans out of his hands, and he proceeds to yell at Joe, telling him to beat it and to never come back. Sad music begins to play as Sticky Joe starts to walk off slowly. Suddenly, he turns back towards Robin and grabs his can of beans off the floor, growling at Robin in a unusual and creepy way. Sticky Joe then takes his can of beans and leaves, at least for now. Sticky Joe later reappears in the episode when Robin accidentally picked apart the main structure support of Beast Boy's garbage, with it falling down. Beast Boy calmly says he needs "possums, socks, and Sticky Joe" in order to save the structure, only to find out Robin has thrown all those things out. In panic, all the Titans run towards the only available exit, which is a hole that leads to Beast Boy's room, and all of the Titans except for Robin makes it out. A pile of garbage falls down covering the exit hole, and another huge pile falls from the ceiling, almost landing on Robin. Sticky Joe arrives on a motorcycle just in time, and rushes to save Robin and succeeds in protecting him from being crushed. After Robin is saved, Sticky Joe then goes on to toss three possums towards a wall of garbage, where they eat through it, causing another escape hole. Robin then sprints towards the new hole, and looks back at his savior, saying that he was wrong about Sticky Joe, and that he will never forget him, while shedding a few tears. Sticky Joe happily waves him off, saying one last word, which is "Howdy" before being buried in a mound of garbage. The next time we see him, he seems to have survived the destruction of Beast Boy's world of garbage and has taken up residence inside the couch in the Titan's living room. Due to Cyborg being unable to find the remote so that the Titans can watch the A-Team, he searches everywhere for the remote, including the couch. And one of the things he finds is Sticky Joe interestingly. Robin then asks Sticky Joe if he has seen the remote anywhere, causing Sticky Joe to say "Howdy!" Robin most likely translated what Sticky Joe said as no and threw him away. In "Cool School", Sticky Joe appears again eating a burrito and Rose throws two knives at him. The first time she may have been aiming at the hat, but the second time she wouldn't care if it hit Sticky Joe and then covers her eyes. Raven prevents the knife from hitting Sticky Joe, resulting her and Rose to form an argument, which escalates into them battling each other. In "Dignity of Teeth", he has a brief cameo appearance, right outside the Tooth Fairy's Lair in the streets of Jump City where he was sitting on a few garbage bags. In "Secret Garden" he is seen sitting on a bench, eating a bag of chips. In "A Farce", he is seen as a member of the jury. In "The Streak (Part 2)", he becomes one of the Titans, as a substitute for the members who quit. However, he refrains from battling, instead playing his guitar and dancing. Fortunately, at the end, he joins, Robin, Beast Boy, The Tooth Fairy, and Santa Claus in a teamwork attack to defeat one of Killer Moth's mutants. After that, he appears in Sour Grapes (reprise). In "The Inner Beauty of a Cactus", Starfire kisses him to obtain his personality and voice, which he's unimpressed by. He appears again in "BBRAE". In part one while Starfire was helping Beast Boy coming up with some of the lyrics to his love song for Raven, he greets both Starfire and Beast Boy with a "Howdy!", after coming out of a bathroom. In part two, he is clearly seen dancing with Sticky Joan to Beast Boy's love song to Raven over the radio. Later when the song got cursed by Raven due to being angry with Beast Boy's behavior, he and Sticky Joan are seen fighting but later made up with each other after Beast Boy lifts the song's curse by the end of the episode Physical Appearance Sticky Joe is a human. He appears to be homeless as he is constantly seen hiding/taking reside among the the Teen Titans tower. He wears a hat, top, shoes, pants, socks (unmatching), and a sweater. He is seen eating beans out of a can and in a bunch of different episode, in one episode he was eating a burrito. It appears he is fond of beans as he growls in such a peculiar way, one could say inhumane as his beans got knocked out of his hands. Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Comic Relief